


A lover before battle

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light, POV Third Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, mention of other warriors of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Rhika promised he would be back before the battle for Doma, and he did not break his promises.
Relationships: Magnai Oronir/Original Character(s), Magnai Oronir/Original Male Character(s), Magnai Oronir/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A lover before battle

**Author's Note:**

> Rhika is one of my characters, and like I will probably make a series with all of them. So don't worry. Also Rhika has a tragic backstory but I will go into details about it... later. For now have some sexy times between Rhika and his favorite Xaela

The preparations for the attack in Doma Castle were coming to an end, which meant Rhika had little time to go off into his little personal adventure. It was just his luck that he travelled with another three Warriors of Light who definitely liked to work and help others more than he did, or else he would be stuck checking the surrounding areas for imperials with Alisaie or hyping up the villagers with Lyse, two things he did not wish to do in the slightest. No, Rhika had a better plan for his last few days of rest before he had to use his abilities as a warrior to put an end to the imperial domination in Doma.

And that plan required a quick travel to a nearby region, known as Azim Steppe.

He remembered when they first travelled to the Xaela's homeland, his fellow warrior Krysar telling him and the others all they needed to know about her homeland. She told them about the clans, their war-centric society, the many factions, the locations... everything she knew, she told them, and thus, he felt more than prepared when they reached the Reunion and found many of those people she had told them about, wondering around, buying and selling goods. After that, the met Hien and the Mol clan, and things just went smoothly from there.

Except, of course, for a single individual that Krysar had also warned them about.

His name was Magnai, the brightest brother or whatever that meant. While Krysar had warned them about him for their own sake, Rhika felt himself attracted to his ways almost immediately. As they made their way to the Dawn Throne, with Lyse, Gosetsu and Hien, just to meet the almighty Khagan, Rhika found himself amazed and enchanted by his looks. He was exactly the type of man Rhika liked: difficult, hot, and extremely annoying.

He had a bad taste for men, yes.

However, while being chosen to remain behind while the others worked on his mission, Rhika used all the time he had to get to know the guy. He was reluctant, angry all the time, and clearly very lonely. Things that... well, Rhika knew quite well how to take advantage of.

After Krysar won the title of Khagan, it became even easier to get Magnai to open up.

And now, in the edge of the war, Rhika felt like he deserved a warm bed and warm arms to keep him safe and secure, get him ready for another battle. Thus, he found himself late at night by the Dawn throne, as a guest, waiting patiently for Magnai to show up.

"You may enter" one of the maids said, and Rhika jumped up from the chair he had been given, making his way inside the hold and down to Magnai's chambers. They had been meeting up often for the last few weeks, so it was no surprise to the others what he was doing here. And surely, Magnai did not seem to mind.

Once inside the Xaela's chambers, Rhika closed the door and looked around, noticing a door opened to the side. He could smell some delicious fragrance, and together with the warmth of the chambers, it was clear he had found his auri in the midst of a bath. Nothing Rhika couldn't deal with.

Removing his clothes and setting them aside, the Miqo'te made his way inside the bath room, finding Magnai relaxing on a large tub, steaming water covering his body. There was no soap in it, the water clear except for several herbs and flowers that floated around his body, leaving almost nothing to imagination. Once when Rhika was close that Magnai's eyes opened, and landed on the man nearby.

"I began to wonder if you would not come" he said, his voice deep and calm, very unlike the way he spoke in the presence of the others. Rhika gave him a smirk, his tail dancing behind him in delight.

"I would not forget you in the days before battle" he said, sitting next to the tub and keeping his eyes on Magnai's. "Not after I promised you I would come."

"Join me" he said, finally, pushing his body up to give the miqo'te more space, and Rhika quickly ditched his undergarments and got inside, settling down by sitting on Magnai's lap. The auri reached down to hold his waist, pulling him closer, and Rhika purred lightly before leaning in and kissing him, softly at first, deeply a second later. Magnai responded without hesitation, lips moving slowly while his hands squeezed Rhika's waist line, the miqo'te's tongue sliding between his lips to get an entrance, deepening the kiss and tilting his head, always mindful of the horns next to his face. He had been cut once by them, he would rather not repeat the did.

Explaining to Atoriel once was shame enough. Twice would not happen.

The kiss was broken by his beautiful auri once he gently pushed his crotch down against his, the delicious friction sending a bubble of warmth to his belly. Apparently it did the same to Magnai, who groaned softly and pulled away, his irises shining their typical golden color. Rhika bit his bottom lip, fangs catching onto it, and pushed down again, the water making this rub smoother and less satisfying than it should. He reached down then, but Magnai held his hand back, pulling him closer instead, free hand traveling up and down Rhika's back.

"I am glad you returned, T'rhika" he said, his voice soft and gentle, unlike most of the times he was away from his chambers. Rhika couldn't help the smile on his face, uneasy hands moving up and down Magnai's chest, feeling his lack of hair and rough scales.

"I promised I would. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Rhika?" he asked, leaning in and kissing Magnai's cheek as if to prove a point. "We are intimate enough..."

"I have head from your friends that it is not appropriate to call you by anything other than your full name" he said, honestly worried, and while Rhika found it adorable and surely didn't mind being called by his full name, it was a pity to know Magnai got it all wrong.

"Actually it is the opposite that is not appropriate" he said, leaning in, brushing their noses together. "You should not use the first letter of my name, unless we are very, very close. Not that I mind but that is the way of the miqo'tes."

"I..." the auri looked at him dumbfounded, and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend..."

"Magnai, come on, you can't offend me even if you try really hard" Rhika chuckled, leaning in, kissing him again and resting against his chest. "Now can we please end this bunch of meaningless talk and like... have some fun? We are a few days from a battle that I don't want to forget, but I also don't want to leave behind. What do you say?"

"I agree" he nodded, turning his face towards Rhika's and giving him a smile. It was slightly odd, because he was always frowning, but he did look beautiful more relaxed. "I believe you have something planned..."

"I always do. You know me so well" Rhika purred and moved again, wrapping his arms around Magnai's neck and leaning in, kissing where his horn met his skin, nibbling gently and then licking the sensitive scales, making the auri shiver underneath him. "I'm going to ride you... until the sun comes up."

"Rhika..." he whispered, hands squeezing the miqo'te's waist, making him moan and his tail wiggle underneath the warm water. Soon it would be cold, but they surely wouldn't mind. Magnai turned his face to kiss him again, deeply, and Rhika responded in kind, gently scratching the scales on his back, making him groan into the kiss and pull him closer, possessively, needy. Rhika loved it, Magnai was one of his most inexperienced partners, and those were his favorites for... well many reasons. While the kiss continued, he reached for Magnai's hand on his waist, tangling their fingers together and then breaking the kiss, taking his hand closer and sucking his fingers ever so gently. Magnai's eyes narrowed in pleasure, moving them in slow thrusts, before he chuckled. "We are surrounded by water, this will not help."

"It's for the fun of it" Rhika responded, licking his palm then, making the auri stare at him, licking his lips. He smiled, and took Magnai's hand back underneath the water to his backside, and after so many times sleeping together in the past few weeks, he knew what to do. Gladly, ever since their first time, he had cut his nails shorter not to harm Rhika, and once he slid the first finger inside, the miqo'te moaned and pushed back, eyes fluttering closed. Magnai had such big, long fingers, Rhika never got enough of them.

Rhika held Magnai's shoulders and wiggled his waist to indicate he could move or add another (because really, sometimes he was just too sweet and careful), and thus the xaela started to move, pulling his finger out and in again, leaning in to kiss Rhika's neck and nibble on the skin, his other hand holding his waist firmly, keeping him close, their cocks pressed together between their stomachs. Magnai was huge compared to him, he was so tiny, even for a miqo'te male he wasn't tall, and fuck if that didn't make his dick twitch. He meowed when Magnai bit down the curve between his shoulder and neck, right where a possible mate would were they miqo'tes, making him push back against the finger, breathless and panting.

"I want more, now" he groaned, and Magnai responded, adding a second finger inside him, the water not really making it any easier. It burnt, since they had no oil or incantation, but sometimes Rhika missed the raw feeling of fucking with literally nothing else other than their own fluids. It was kind of gross, and probably none of his warrior friends would agree, but he didn't care. Magnai leaned up and kissed him again, stealing the air from his lungs, as he pushed and spread his fingers to open him up. He would need at least one more finger to be able to accommodate the au ra typical dick inside him, but he was in no rush. They had all the time in the world.

Magnai added the third finger without request, pushing inside and making Rhika whimper against his mouth, pulling away from the kiss to pant, face pressing against the xaela's chest. It gave Magnai a perfect opportunity to lean down and kiss Rhika between the ears, something that was not by any means sexual, and made his heart flutter, ears twitching and pressing back against his skull.

He would never get used to affection, would he?

Finally he felt like he was ready, and pulled away, giving Magnai a determined look. The auri nodded, pulling his fingers away, and Rhika fixed his position on top of his lover, stroking his dick a few times and smirking at Magnai's breathless gasp. He then lined up, biting his bottom lip, knowing it would hurt like hell, and sunk down, bit by bit, fitting first the head and then slowly pushing all the way down. He couldn't help the groans leaving his mouth because it did hurt, at the same time that Magnai couldn't stop himself from holding onto the bathtub and closing his eyes. It was clear he was holding back from thrusting up, Rhika knew that feeling all too well. A tight, delicious hole, almost impossible not to just destroy it.

But Magnai was gentle and sweet, unlike what he pretended to be.

Finally, he bottomed out, sitting on Magnai's lap with his cock all the way inside, and moaned deeply, holding onto the bathtub, feeling lightheaded. Au ras were huge, just smaller than Roegadyns, and Magnai was just... amazing. Rhika gasped and opened his eyes, finally, to see Magnai staring at him with so much lust that his heart skipped a beat.

"Just a moment" he asked, and Magnai nodded, never moving or complaining. If it wasn't for how tight he was holding the edges of the tub, Rhika would say he wasn't affected at all. After a few seconds, he began to move up, and gasped at the burn, but it was slowly turning more into pleasure than pain, his damned fucked up brain. He held onto Magnai's shoulders and the auri fixed himself up to get closer to the miqo'te, holding his waist, helping him up. Once he was almost out, Rhika let gravity pull him down again, and Magnai couldn't help but groan loudly at the feeling, just the same as Rhika couldn't stop his moan. He held onto the xaela's shoulders and started to move, slow at first, his hole stretching around the dick inside him, his tail moving to wrap itself around Magnai's ankle due to their position. He moaned, arching his back, his movements slow and small, but his cock was already feeling hot as it rubbed against Magnai's scales, creating the perfect friction. Soon, Magnai couldn't hold himself back any longer, pushing his hips up when Rhika came down, moaning at the light thrust.

Oh, Rhika was fucked with a lover like him.

He leaned in for a kiss, biting and sucking Magnai's bottom lip, as his legs continued to push him up and gravity continued to pull him down, forming a rhythm that felt delicious. His hands gripped hard on Magnai's shoulders, nails scratching down on the skin and probably making marks, the auri responding by sliding his tongue between Rhika's lips and exploring it fully, licking every nook and cranny, hands digging on his waist hard enough to bruise. His thrusts became less timid then, pushing up hard and making the water splash, all to make Rhika gasp and moan loudly, arching his back and leaving his neck exposed, all for Magnai's content as he leaned in and bit and kissed everywhere he could, making mark after mark, even leaving behind some drops of blood in his path.

What started sweet and gentle was now a mess, both of them moving their bodies to make harder, deeper thrusts, Rhika's cock leaking in the water as it splashed everywhere around them, neither caring. Magnai marked him everywhere he could reach, and Rhika cried out, his stomach bubbling up with need as he came closer and closer to finishing.

"Magnai... Magnai please I... I'm so close..." he whimpered, pushing back onto his dick, whining when it kept pushing all those great feelings through his body, and Magai pulled back to look at him, reaching out and wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking it firmly.

"Come for me, my Nhamaa" he whispered, and Rhika closed his eyes, gasping and whimpering as he came, spilling inside the water, pushing into Magnai's hand. As he finished, his movements became sloppy, and he panted as Magnai gently pulled him off his cock, settling him down on the tub, to his confusion.

"You're not finished..." he said, tilting his head, to which Magnai shook his head.

"Your pleasure is more important to me" he said, and tilted his head. "Besides, I know how uncomfortable I am to you."

"Bullshit" Rhika said, offended, and moved up to get on him again, but Magnai stopped him. "Magnai!"

"I am fine."

"My ass you are" Rhika complained, and then reached out, taking his cock in his hand. The xaela gasped and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, and Rhika smirked. "Let me at least make you come."

"... very well" he mumbled, opening his eyes again, and Rhika stroked him with a firm hand, knowing how to pleasure others in many ways. If they weren't in water, he would have taken that dick in his mouth and had fun with it, but he couldn't, not right now. So he just stroked him firmly, teasing the head and the scales at the base, and soon Magnai was turning into a breathless mess, leaning down, almost completely submerged in the water. "R-Rhika please..."

"Your wish is my command" he chuckled, pulling Magnai's hips up, just enough so half of his cock was out of the water, and leaned in, taking the head in his mouth and sucking hard while his hand continued to work on the back, thumb rubbing against the scales, pushing and scratching on them. Magnai gasped at the feeling, bucking up into his mouth, and coming a second later, filling Rhika's mouth with sticky cum. He moaned quietly, sucking and swallowing everything, pulling back and licking his lips as he let Magnai's waist fall back down in the water again.

The xaela stared at him with half lidded eyes, and Rhika felt like his heart grew ten sizes.

"Will you stay?" he whispered, sitting up, clearly exhausted, and Rhika couldn't find it in his heart to say no, so he nodded. "Good."

"I have to leave in the morning, there is much to be done" he warned, but Magnai's hands were already pulling him closer, settling him against his chest, kissing behind his ears. Rhika's eyes fluttered shut as his heart skipped a beat, ears twitching.

"Azim will come and take you from me, but I know he will protect you" he whispered, brushing his nose against Rhika's hair. "Stay for the night..."

"I will" Rhika whispered, hugging Magnai's middle, allowing himself to relax for once in the arms of a lover. "I will..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
